


Kon and older ladies

by purplefox



Category: DCU (Comics), Smallville, Superboy (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Oneshot, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Kon has a rather unhealthy obsession





	Kon and older ladies

**Author's Note:**

> Kon with fuckbuddies is usually something I end up writing and thinking about often. Half of it because of him following in Lex's footsteps due to loneliness and heartbreak. The other half is because how else is this boy going to cope?

He knew he had issues. There was no need to sit in some big fancy chair and talk out his problems. Kon-El was well aware that he had issues. Most of those had to be inherited from his parents. Most of that had to be genetic. If he ever got around to asking Lex, no doubt Lex would say it was a Luthor thing.

If he and Clark were any closer, maybe Clark would blame himself like he had the habit of doing. Not that it made Kon any happier to think about. He knew he had issues and he could guess why he was drawn to older women so much.

That did not mean he was about to stop what he was doing anyway. He knew why, that did not mean he was just going to cut it out just because he suspected why.

But this thing with him, it was sort of inconvenient too. His previous two relationships had tanked and tanked hard because of what he was looking for. What he was craving. Kon got it, he was looking for something Cassie and Megan simply could not give him right now. That was fine.

But the older women that usually caught his eye. He knew exactly what they could give and he was always targeting them. Not that they turned him down anyway.

Kon, he liked older career women. Maybe that was Lex’s influence in there somewhere. In that big file that Hope had given him about Lex and Clark. There had been a list of their exes and failed relationships. Clark’s was fairly boring but Lex? Maybe he had been looking for the same thing Kon was looking for now.

And he really could not help himself honestly. There was just something about them. Teachers, lawyers, doctors, psychologists, scientists, CEOs. Kon found himself targeting and falling for them. There was just something about how well put together they usually were. Something about the way they carried themselves that he could not look away from.

It wasn’t a uniform kink or the nurses he ran into would get more from him. But the floor managers usually got a little flirting from him. He couldn’t help it and again, it was not as though they turned him down when he came onto them.

He knew he had issues but that was why he tried to keep it under control and he did his best to make certain that no one got hurt. He kept them separate from the titans and far away from Metropolis as he could.

No women in Gotham that was one of his rules. Not only was the place the Bat’s territory, Kon had never got around to explaining himself to Tim or Jason.

They were his friends and they honestly meant well. They cared for him and looked out for them. Kon loved them both but he did not want the women he messed around with getting in any sort of trouble. Tim might pull a few strings and knowing Jason someone might wake up with the Red Hood in their bedroom.

Easier to keep it out of sight and far away from operations as possible. That was how they liked it too. When Kon had met Lisa it had been on a job. He had been focused on evacuating the school and counting the kids before he took notice of her.

He wouldn’t have said he had a type or anything but her red hair had caught his attention along with the way she had been taking charge. Soothing the kids from her class and the classes around her. Kon had fallen hard in lust before he had caught himself.

When he had flirted a bit, offered her a ride home after everything was said and done he had not expected her to say yes. Maybe she had sensed that and that was why it had ended up the way it had.

Still when he had dropped her off at her place and gotten pulled inside. Kon had been completely on board. She had been sweet, nice and caring. He was not used to being pampered and treated the way she had. The kisses, the sweet words. She had spoiled him and he had been hooked.

She did not expect anything from him. Just a shout to know he was alive from time to time. No calls or anything. Truly no strings attached. Kon had loved it. Lisa from Texas with the red hair who kissed like he was the only man alive.

Lisa had been followed by Anna the Doctor leading her own practice on Ohio. He had rescued her practice from being destroyed and flirted with her before he had gone back to the Titans. When he had run into her again it had been her flirting with him.

Kon had played with her brown hair. Teased and flirted as much as she had and taken her to her high-rise apartment. Everything he had wanted, everything he asked for she did. The praises and the way she held him afterwards. Kon had slept like a baby that night.

When he had woken up he had found her making breakfast for them both. They had showered together and he had dropped her off at her practice before heading back to the titans. No strings attached but a promise to see her from time to time. As if Kon was going to say no.

Jordan was a little different. He had met her when he had been out with Lex. Well it had been a dinner with Lex and Kon had to turn into SuperBoy halfway through. Jordan had been one of the people he had ended up saving. For a Lawyer- maybe because she was a Lawyer? She had been incredible. And she was a damn good shot.

Kon had flirted a bit with her as they waited for police, she was from out of state. He had met her again when he had dropped Roy off in Pennsylvania. Kon had stopped for a coffee and there she had been. All awesome in a pants suit. The way she had been all buttoned up had gotten Kon in a state so he had flirted in the line to her car.

He had not expected her to give him the time of the day really. From the way she played with her blonde hair to the way her blue eyes shined in amusement. Kon had assumed she found him cute and nothing else.

That was until she gave him a ride in her car and they ended up at a hotel. Broad daylight and she had walked right in with him. Jordan had captured Kon’s interest there. The hotel door had not even locked behind them before she was on him.

He had flown back to Metropolis that day sometime after eleven at night. Jordan had not even needed to ask if Kon would see her again. After the way she had consumed him it was more like he could not think about staying away.

There were so many women, older women that caught his interest. So many women that he enjoyed holding that enjoyed spoiling him. Kon knew he had issues, that was fine. He mostly had in handled. Nothing interfered in his duties and there were no strings attached.

A few hours of pleasure with different women. That was fine and he could deal with it. No one asked for more and everyone got to be happy. From Lisa to Jordan. To Kallie and Millie. Everyone held him and he could relax and get some peace once in a while.

X

Kon had timed his arrival in Metropolis rather well but he had still gotten blindsided when he saw Clark waiting for him. He had been on his way to Lex when he saw Clark. He had been in full gear hovering and waiting so Kon knew he was waiting on Kon.

Kon was all relaxed and not exactly in the mood for a lecture or even a heart to heart. Nothing like that. All he wanted was to hang out with his Dad but Clark was there so that meant he wanted to talk. It was daylight so if Kon curved Clark someone would see.

And knowing Lois, if she caught sight of that it would be all over the news so for his own benefit he had to let Clark get his say.

So Kon stopped in mid-air and waited for Clark to come over. It was weird to be just hovering Metropolis so many miles below but what could he do? This was what Clark wanted.

“Kon.” Clark said the moment they got face to face. He reached out and smoothed Kon’s hair like he was some child. “California right?”

“Let’s not go there.” Kon folded his arms. “I’m staying with Lex. Is there a problem?”

“You’re just so much like Lex.” Kon flinched at that. “And me. It’s like looking at us both sometimes. Kon, do you know what you’re doing?”

“Yeah.” Kon met Clark’s blue eyes. “Sex. Sleeping. Companionship. I know what I’m doing Clark. I know I’m messed up but there isn’t much I can do here. It’s not as if I like anyone seriously.” His gaze drifted down to Metropolis before he muttered. “Not as if I can be in a proper relationship anyway. I want too much. I have too many problems.”

“There’s nothing wrong with wanting love Kon.” Clark said softly.

“Well I know I’m messed up but I can’t go around blaming people for it.” Kon rolled his eyes. “It’s no one’s fault at this point. I’m just making it healthy. I want someone to tell me I’m good. That I’m worth it. I want someone to hold me. Let’s be glad that it’s just older women.”

“It can’t be someone closer to your own age?” Clark winced and Kon had to laugh.

“Between you and Lex. You guys don’t get to talk. Least it isn’t my friend’s girlfriends.” He said before he winced. “Or my Dad’s. I’m not that messed up. we all have problems Clark. At least I know what mine are and the way I deal with them. It doesn’t mess up anyone.”

“It’s hurting you.” Clark said softly. “Even if you can’t see it. I- Lex and I want you to be happy.”

“Clark I am happy.” Kon said softly. “With Lex, with Tim, with Jason. With Bart and Roy. I’m happy with my friends and after some good sex I sleep like a baby. I get a few minutes of normal. A few minutes to pretend before I go back to giving my all in this superhero life. You should know better than anyone Clark.” Kon warned. “Maintaining this isn’t easy.”

“No it isn’t.” Clark’s glance towards the Daily Planet told Kon everything that Kon needed to know. “But if you had a secret identity you would be able to balance better.”

“More like stress better. That doesn’t really work for everyone and I don’t have the time for that.” Kon sighed before he gently patted Clark’s shoulder. “What works for you won’t work for me. What worked for Lex may not be for me. I know I have issues. I don’t blame anyone for them. I’m just making it through day by day. That’s all I can do. I have friends and I have my Dad. Yeah older women hold me.” Kon said softly. “But I need this, it keeps me safe and it keeps me calm.”

“I don’t understand.” Clark said softly as he glanced to Lex’s penthouse. “Or maybe I do. I won’t ask you to stop but maybe you could cut them down?” A look flashed across his face. “Or maybe does that keep you from getting attached?”

“Different people give different things. Sometimes instead of pizza I want burgers.” Kon smiled. “Or takeout. Or a homecooked meal. It depends sometimes. I can’t help who I’m drawn to but I only stay with those that want me to.”

X

“I hear you’re not using protection and I’ll kill you.” Lex looked up from his dinner. “Always use protection.”

“Yes Sir.” Kon smiled before he paused. “Dad?”

“Hm?” Lex was trying not to eye his tablet further down the table but Kon knew he was itching to read more reports.

“Did you ever think about not playing around?” Kon asked softly.

“Yes.” Lex looked up. “Right around the time I thought I found the one that made the games pretty worthless. People will say nice things like ‘Romantic love cures all’ that’s not true. Platonic love does wonders towards healing the fractures inside of you.”

“Nice.” Kon said softly. “So? It’s fine with you?”

“Of course not.” Lex reached for his wine glass. “You’re my son. Even though I understand doesn’t mean I like it. However I can’t offer any better solutions.” A smile spread across his face. “Maybe Clark has a few ideas. Or our favourite robins.”

“They would hate it.” Kon admitted softly. “But I bet they already know. just waiting to see how I deal with this. I’ keeping it quiet after all.” He placed his knife down and kept his gaze on his plate. “Dad.” Kon said softly. “It feels nice doesn’t it? Even if it’s an illusion. For a few minutes you can pretend.”

“Yes.” Lex said softly. “It’s nice. A bit of warmth for those few minutes that you can pretend that everything is fine. That you’re loved and you don’t have a shit show for a family. That you’re not missing anything.” Lex sighed long and hard. “But it can’t last forever. It never did and it never will.”

“Yeah.” Kon said softly. “But it’s nice, whatever room and whatever person. Pretending it just them and getting spoiled. Forgetting everything for a bit.” He glanced to the window and felt himself sigh. “Soon even that won’t be enough. It sucks.”

“That’s why things like that can never fill the hole.” Lex took up the wine bottle and served himself generously. “But you knew that from the start. Things like that have very short life spans. People get bored, people change their feelings and most importantly. People move on Kon. People heal. Even you.”

“I want to get to that healing part.” Kon admitted softly. “But for right now I want to be spoiled for a little longer. It’s nice. It’s fun for now.” He sighed as he took up his fork and knife again. “But it feels like one day this won’t be fun anymore.”

“You sound a little more grown up.” Lex said softly. “I think after all of this is said and done you should talk to your Robins a bit. Or Roy, or your bright running light.”

“Oh my god.” Kon groaned. “See Dad when you talk about them like that, it’s no wonder you creep them out. You’re always poking fun at them. Especially Jason and Bart.”

“They make it so easy.” Lex said softly. “But as much fun as you have I hope you haven’t forgotten to be cautious.”

“I know.” Kon said softly. “First time is free after that is investigation and research.” He smiled. “Luthor paranoia. I haven’t forgotten.”

“Good.” Lex smiled as he sipped from his wine glass. “But your taste in women, I don’t know if that’s Clark or me. It seems like a mixture of both but…” Lex gave him a long look. “I don’t do blondes.”

“I dated an alien.” Kon toasted his father with his water glass. “The physical doesn’t really affect me. It’s what they are really like and how they make me feel.” After all he wanted to be taken care of and spoiled. That was all he really wanted. Every woman that held him, took him into her place. They all knew how to make him feel valued, wanted and loved. Kon-El truly had issues, maybe he should go sit in an expensive chair and talk out his problems after all.


End file.
